The Bean Brigade: the Wrath of Ed
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: When Hannibal refuses to fight Kim Possible, Motor Ed recruits some of his teammates to help him in his plan for revenge. Will Kim be able to defeat them?
1. A Revenge Plan, seriously

The Bean Brigade #7

"The Wrath of Ed"

* * *

In the secret headquarters of the motley group of villains known as the Bean Brigade, Motor Ed was discussing something with his nefarious leader.

"All I'm saying is, with you dudes behind me, I will totally beat Red, seriously."

"While I know that Kim Possible, or Red as you call her, has caused you considerable problems in the past, I cannot use the group's resources ta deal with one teenage girl."

"Why not?" Ed asked, "you helped nerd boy take out those Titans or whatever, seriously."

"That's cause the Titans could one day prove a threat ta us" Hannibal explained "besides, I had plans for the girl Raven, remember?"

"So?"

"So, unless battling Miss Possible can be beneficial towards our plans, it's not happening."

With that, the giant bean wandered away. "What's the point of being in a group of villains if they totally won't help you jack your enemy, I mean seriously?" Ed asked.

Just then, Ember materialized from nowhere. "Dudette, you need to stop doing that, seriously" Ed said, "you're gonna give a dude a heart attack."

"I heard what Hannibal said about your enemy" Ember said "maybe he won't let you take her out, but that doesn't mean he has to know about it."

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"Look, you helped me in the future by playing with my band, so I want to help you by taking out this Possible chick" Ember explained.

"Oh I get it" Ed said, "we bust Red without bean face knowing that we're doing it."

"Wow, you do have a brain under all that hair" Ember said sarcastically, "now let's motor."

"Hold on, maybe we oughta see how many of the other dudes we can get to help us" Ed replied "Red may not look like much, but she's really clever, seriously."

And so, several minutes later, Ed & Ember met in the room of their teammate, the portly nerd known as Control Freak.

"So are you in nerdo?" Ed asked, "cause I could seriously use your nerdiness for my plans."

"I'll help you, provided you stop calling me nerdo, or any other name that has to do with the word 'nerd'" CF said "I have a name, use it."

"Sorry CF" Ed said "I'm gonna call you that, cause it's easier to remember, seriously. Now let's go visit my bro Gearhead, I'm sure he'll wanna help me bust Red, seriously."

"I don't know Ed" Gearhead addressed his teammate "you're a great guy to repair cars with, but the revenge thing really isn't me. As you know, I need something that will offer me some kind of thrill."

"Dude, you gotta help me, seriously" Ed replied "I need you to disable her new car."

"What kind of car?" Gearhead asked, suddenly interested.

"I dunno, but it's like purple, and totally tricked out with all this spy stuff, seriously" Ed said "she used it to totally ruin my scheme to have the world's fastest car and hottest babe, seriously. And like, your whole power is taking over cars."

"Hmm, a car like that might finally provide me with a suitable ride" Gearhead thought aloud "okay Ed, I'm in."

"Sweet" Ed replied and celebrated with a little air guitar "yaaaah!"

"Have you ever thought about buying a real guitar?" Ember asked "cause that's really annoying."

"A couple times actually" Ed said "but it would have to be a really sweet one, seriously. But we can talk about axes later, right now we need to put 'Operation: Kill Red' into effect, seriously."

"That's the name of your revenge plan?" CF asked "no offense, but it's not very creative."

"Dude, I don't need a nerd telling me how to name my revenge plans, okay?"

"I warned you about the nerd thing" CF replied angrily.

"Knock it off" Ember said "okay Ed, what's the first part of your plan?"

"Uh, I haven't actually thought that far ahead yet" Ed explained "I spent most of the day coming up with the name. But once I figure it out, it's gonna be sweet, seriously."

There was a collection of groans all around.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town of Middleton, Kim Possible had no clue that one of her enemies was plotting her demise. Instead she was sitting in Bueno Nacho, hanging out with her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable.

"Hey Kim, check this out, I can eat two chimeritos at once" he bragged.

"Ron, why would you think I'd want to see that?" she asked.

"You're always saying I should display my talents" Ron replied.

"I meant talents like singing or cooking, not eating multiple foods" Kim replied.

"Fine, I'll eat them one at a time, like a normal person" Ron grumbled, placing special emphasis over the word 'normal.'

"Ron, do you find it odd that we haven't had a mission in over a week?" she asked.

"Nah, just means you're doing a great job" Ron said, cramming half the chimerito in his mouth.

Rufus excitedly popped out of Ron's pocket and scurried unto the table to catch any falling meat and cheese.

"Not that I'm not happy, of course" Kim said "it's just that, well, I've always complained about how missions have cut into my free time, you know? But now that I haven't had any in a while, I've figured out that free time, not so great."

"I hear ya Kim" Ron said "traveling to another country beats sitting around Middleton any day. Unless they don't have TV reception, in which case, it sucks donkeys."

"Really bad" Rufus added, shoveling cheese into his mouth.

"But buck up Kim, something's bound to happen that requires your help" Ron said.

"You're right" Kim said, "in the meantime we should make the most of this. Wanna catch a movie?"

"You bet. Me and Rufus haven't seen _Alien Blood Fest_ yet."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a romantic movie" Kim said.

"I dunno KP, those movies are kinda lame" Ron said "and besides, they're usually for geeks who have…"

Ron stopped himself when he realized what he had just said. "On the other hand, why not?" Ron replied sheepishly, hoping Kim wasn't too mad.

"Great, let's go" Kim said, dragging him from the restaurant.

* * *

Little does Kim know her request for a mission will soon be granted, but in a way she didn't expect.


	2. Britina is missing

Later, Motor Ed had laid out what he considered to be the perfect plot for revenge.

The others helped of course, and it was decided that they would get Kim through an old friend of hers. One that also happened to be someone Ember personally despised.

The blonde pop star known as Britina sat in her dressing room powdering her nose. She had a show in a few hours and she wanted to look presentable. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Confused, the pretty blonde got up and opened it; there was a portly teen dressed in a delivery person uniform.

"Package for a Miss Britina" CF said.

"I don't remember ordering a package" Britina said.

"It's um, your new conditioner" he explained.

"Oh good, my old one was making my hair all frizzy" she said.

As she went to sign for the package, CF produced a spray vial and released some of the gaseous substance in her face. She fell unconscious soon afterwards.

"Have a pleasant sleep" he said "it's the only thing about today that you'll find pleasant."

Putting aside every nerdy urge he had to do things with the pop star's body, he produced a walkie-talkie from his pocket.

"Everything worked like a charm" he said "the diva is in slumber land."

"Good work bro" Ed said from the other end, then turned his attention to his other conspirators. "Okay, you know what to do Ember."

"It'll be a pleasure" she replied "you get your revenge and I knock that no talent hack off the music charts. This is turning out to be a pretty good day after all."

* * *

Back in Middleton, Kim & Ron were enjoying the film _Tales of Love_. Or at least, Kim was enjoying it.

"Isn't this a great movie Ron?" she asked, but received no response.

"Ron? Ron?"

She turned to his seat and found him sleeping, snoring loudly, but not loud enough to annoy people. She angrily nudged him awake.

"Uhh, I didn't cheat on the test Mr. Barkin, I don't know how the answer key ended up in my pocket" he said groggily.

"Ron, wake up, you're missing the movie" Kim said in a loud whisper.

"Sorry KP, but I told you romance isn't my thing" Ron explained "couldn't they have put one explosion or car chase in this thing, I mean come on!"

Kim sighed, but before she could say anything, she was roused from her thoughts by the familiar beep of the Kimmunicator.

"Hey, you're supposed to turn off your phones during the movie" someone said.

"And you're not supposed to talk during a movie" another said to the previous person.

While they argued, Kim & Ron slipped out of the theater and into the lobby.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"It involves your old friend Britina" Wade began.

"What happened, did someone steal one of her Grammy awards?" Kim asked.

"Worse" Wade replied "she's been kidnapped."

Kim's jaw fell farther than she thought possible.

* * *

Moments later, she and Ron were in their high-tech car, driving to the source of Britina's abduction.

"It's weird" Wade said "there were no signs of a struggle, and no one reported seeing anything weird. Last they recall, she was in her dressing room and when they went to call on her, she had disappeared."

"Maybe she just went out for burgers" Ron suggested.

"Without telling somebody? I doubt it" Kim replied "she was definitely kidnapped. But who would do this, and why?"

"Come on Kim, she's a big name music star" Ron said "and she has like a gazillion dollars. Ya gotta figure somebody nabbed her for some quick ransom."

"I thought about that, but there wasn't a ransom note left" Wade said "and no demands have been made since she was kidnapped."

"Maybe the kidnappers are just busy" Ron suggested "they probably have shopping and laundry like we do. That's why they need the money so badly."

"Does Britina have any enemies? Well, besides the obvious ones" Kim asked.

"You think maybe a rival did this to help their own career?" Wade asked.

"They do say the music business can be cutthroat" Kim replied.

"Who says that? I've never heard that" Ron commented.

Kim ignored him; "keep us posted if you find anything out Wade" she said and turned off the Kimmunicator.

"Something about this doesn't smell right" Kim said, "if Britina was kidnapped for ransom, why leave no demands? And why do it right now, instead of at an earlier time?"

"Did you not hear my laundry theory?" Ron asked.

"I can't wait till we get there ourselves, then maybe we can shed some light on this situation" Kim replied.

A half hour later, Kim & Ron were investigating the dressing room where the pop star had last been seen.

"Wade was right, no fingerprints or anything" Kim said "but how did the kidnapper get her out of here?"

Kim didn't have time to think of an answer, as a black clad Goth-like girl approached her.

"You must be Kim Possible" she said "the name's Ember McLane. Remember it, 'cause I'm going to be a famous recording star very soon."

"Nice to meet you" Kim said, although her tone indicated otherwise "are you a friend of Britina's?"

"No, and I'm sorry she got kidnapped, even though it did give me the chance to replace her" Ember said "I heard the two of you were very close."

"I wouldn't say we were that close" Kim replied "but I did view her as a friend. A rich, talented friend who doesn't call much."

"Hey there, name's Ron Stoppable" Ron said, extending his hand towards Ember "interesting wardrobe you have there."

"Thanks, black's my color" Ember replied.

"Never really understood the Goths" Ron said "what are they always sad about? If they ever went to Bueno Nacho, they wouldn't be depressed, that's for sure."

"Uh-huh" Rufus added, popping out of his pocket.

"What is that ugly little thing?" Ember asked upon seeing him.

"That's my naked mole rat Rufus, and I'd appreciate it if you'd treat him with some respect" Ron said, cradling Rufus like a child "that's okay Rufus, the scary lady didn't mean to call you ugly."

"Well, as fun as this has been, I've got to practice for my concert" Ember said, "nice meeting you Kim, hope to see you again."

"Oh, you can bet on that" Kim replied as Ember left.

"The nerve of that lady, calling Rufus ugly!" Ron said, "if she thinks I'm buying one of her CD's, she's dead wrong."

Kim ignored him and called Wade. "Wade, I need to find out everything you can on an Ember McLane."

"I've got what you asked for" Wade replied after a few seconds "oddly, there's not much available on her. She's supposed to be a hot new rocker, but she only has one album and has only performed one concert, in a place called Amity Park."

"Interesting."

"Oh, it gets better" Wade said "Ember was never in line to replace Britina, she just showed up after she disappeared and somehow was given her spot."

"Very interesting" Kim said "a major pop star disappears and suddenly a wannabe is asked to replace her."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Wade asked.

"That Ember's somehow tied into Britina's disappearance? Oh yeah" Kim replied "and I think it's time we had a little talk with her."

"Not until she apologizes to Rufus for what she said" Ron said, "poor little guy's feelings were hurt, huh buddy?"

"Insulted" Rufus replied.

"Come on you two" Kim said, grabbing Ron by the arm and dragging him off.

* * *

Next time, Kim has a _Christine_-like encounter with her own car. Can she survive this bout of road rage?


	3. Auto Attack!

A few minutes later, Kim & Ron followed Ember outside. When she left the arena, they made their way towards the car.

"Um, didn't we park right here?" Ron asked, "cause all I see is a yellow car."

"That's odd" Kim replied "how would another car have gotten in our…?"

She didn't have time to further ponder the answer to that question, however, as the Sloth was headed straight for her!

Thinking fast, she jumped to avoid it and landed on the hood of a nearby vehicle.

The Sloth reversed gears and headed towards her, but this time, she flipped unto the roof and hung on with all her might.

"I don't know what's going on" she said "but nobody steals my car."

Seeing that the mystery thief was trying to shake her off, Kim clung tighter to the sides of the roof. Once she was sure the time was right, she loosened one of her hands and slid into the open window.

"Not a smart carjacker if you left the window open" she said smugly.

Then she noticed the man in the driver's seat. He was wearing a yellow and black costume and had a robot arm, which was at that moment plugged into the dashboard of the Sloth.

"Okay, definitely weird" Kim said.

Gearhead finally took notice of her and tried to shove her out the passenger's door.

"Sorry Possible, but this is where you get off!" he said.

Kim struggled to keep herself from hitting the ground, but it would only be a matter of time. _I've only got one shot at this _she thought _so it needs to be just right. _

Grabbing the top of the doorway with both hands, she swung back, then came forward with all her might.

Both feet slammed right into Gearhead, knocking him into the driver's side door and releasing his control.

"I'll drive, if you don't mind" Kim said, slipping over into the driver's seat.

"Actually, I do" Gearhead replied, and stuck his arm back into the door, hoping to regain control.

Realizing what he had planned, Kim swerved sharply, causing the villain to lose his grip and roll several feet away.

"Wait up KP!" Ron shouted, out of breath from following her. Once he got in, Kim left before Gearhead could get to his senses.

"What the heck happened back there?" Ron asked "It was like the car was possessed or something."

"It was, technically" Kim replied "some guy with a robot arm was controlling it. I've never seen him before, but he knew who I was."

"Weird" Ron said "I hope he's not a killer cyborg like in _Killer Cyborgs _or _Killer Cyborgs 2: The Killing_."

"Somehow, I doubt it" Kim said "we'd better call Wade, he might have some info on this guy."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at his headquarters in a nearby scrap yard, Motor Ed was chewing out his teammate over his failure.

"Dude, I give you one simple assignment, take over Red's car, and you can't even do that!"

"I did what you said, but that girl has proven to be more resourceful than I suspected" Gearhead said "beating her won't be easy."

"Yeah, Red's one tough chick, seriously" Ed said "but I think we can make taking her out easy if we can disable her computer guy. That's where you come in CF, it'll take one fat nerd to beat another."

"I told you to lay off the fat nerd comments" CF said.

"Whatever man" Ed said "right now I need ya to disable Red's connection to that genius kid of hers, seriously."

"I suppose I could create some kind of firewall that would prevent his transmissions from getting through" he suggested.

"Do that" Ed said "and once that's done, we can put the finishing touches on my master plan, seriously."

* * *

"I've searched everywhere Kim, and I haven't found anything on this guy" Wade replied from the Kimmunicator's screen.

"But that can't be" Kim said "did you check the Global Justice files?"

"Yup, nothing" Wade responded "it's like he just appeared out of thin air or something."

"First this Ember, girl, and now a mysterious cyborg" Kim mused "what's the connection?"

"They're both weird?" Ron offered.

"No, there must be something else" Kim said "maybe if we find Britina, we'll find the answers. Any luck on that Wade?"

"Actually, yes" Wade replied "think about it, wouldn't it be easier to hide something in the one place you'd least expect someone to look for it?"

"The arena, of course!" Kim exclaimed "we'd never think to look there again."

"And the criminal does always return to the scene of the crime, or so they say" Ron added "although that would be stupid, why would they want to?"

"You continue to rock Wade" Kim replied.

"I know" Wade said "just be careful, there's no…"

His message was cut off and replaced by a wave of static.

"Wade? Wade are you there?" Kim asked, shaking the Kimmunicator furiously.

"Maybe you forgot to recharge the battery" Ron suggested.

"Doubt it" Kim said "looks like we're doing this without Wade."

"How hard could that be?" Ron asked.

* * *

Within a number of minutes, Kim and Ron made their way back to the arena. The place was closed for the night, but that didn't deter Kim.

"I don't feel right about this Kim, isn't this considered 'breaking and entering?'" Ron asked.

"I don't like it either, but a greater crime has been committed here" Kim explained "so we'll have to deal."

Using her laser lipstick, she burned through the lock and they entered the building.

"Let's head to the basement" Kim suggested "that seems like the mostly reasonable place to stash someone you're not planning on having people find."

"Got'cha KP" Ron said "lemme just get my flashlight out." But Kim ignored him and simply produced one from the pocket of her pants.

"Or we could use yours" he said, as the two of them descended the stairs.

The basement appeared normal, save for the pieces of background sets that were stored throughout.

"Keep an eye out for anything unusual" Kim ordered.

"That covers a lot of ground" Ron replied.

Kim ignored him and shone her flashlight around, noticing the door to a storage room.

"Storage huh?" she said, as if she was suspicious "I wonder what they store in there?"

"Maybe spare costumes, amps, that kind of stuff" Ron suggested.

"Maybe" Kim said "but maybe we oughta take a look."

Using her laser lipstick, she burned a hole through the door and kicked it open. Once inside, she and Ron heard an erratic mumbling sound.

"Aaah mummy!" Ron shouted, diving behind Kim.

"I don't think it's a mummy" Kim said "what would one even be doing in Los Angeles anyway?"

"Maybe this stadium is built on old Egyptian burial grounds" Ron suggested.

"Cursed" Rufus added.

Kim shrugged them off and focused her flashlight on the source of the noises. They belonged to the very person Kim had been searching for.

"Britina!"

The blonde pop star was tied tightly to a chair, with a large cloth tied around her mouth. Kim quickly rushed over to her and removed the gag.

"Thank goodness you're here" Britina said "I thought nobody would find me!"

"Who did this to you?" Kim asked.

"Some fat delivery boy" Britina explained "he knocked me out with gas while I was getting ready."

"Let me guess, Ember hired him so she could take your spot in the show?" Kim asked.

"Actually, no" Britina said "for some reason, I was kidnapped as bait for you."

"For me?" Kim asked "but why?"

"Good question princess" came a familiar voice "why don't I help you find out."

Kim turned and saw Ember standing in the doorway, a wicked grin on her face.

"If you wanted to talk to me, you could've just sent an e-mail" Kim said.

"This seemed more effective" Ember replied "plus I'd been hoping to get rid of that little tone deaf brat for a while anyway."

"Tone deaf?!" Britina shouted angrily.

"It's over Ember" Kim said, "looks like your new single will be written in prison."

"You don't know what you're up against, do you?" Ember said "well I'll be glad to show you."

She reached for her guitar, but Kim flipped up and launched a diving kick…which had no effect.

"Huh?" Kim said, suddenly realizing she was behind the girl.

"Looks like your aim is a little off" Ember said "luckily, mine isn't!"

A blast from the guitar slammed Kim into the wall. The last thing she remembered before she fell unconscious was seeing Ron rush to her aid, only to be taken out as well.

* * *

Next time, Motor Ed puts the last phase of his plan into action, and it's going to put the squeeze on our heroes, so to speak.


	4. A smashing revenge

"Ugh my head" Kim moaned, as she came to, "it feels like a sumo wrestler fell on it."

"More like a dozen sumo wrestlers" Ron replied.

"Ron! You're okay!" Kim said happily.

She tried to run over to her boyfriend, but found that something was holding her down. Looking down, she discovered she had been tied to a conveyor belt. Ron was a few feet away, also tied down.

"What happened?" Kim asked, "last thing I remember, we were fighting Ember, then she knocked me out."

"Me too" Ron said "so I've got no idea where we are."

Kim heard a muffled noise from nearby and craned her head towards; it was Britina, still tied to the chair and regagged.

"This seems pretty elaborate for a Goth rock star" Kim said, "who, for some unexplained reason, is trying to kill me."

"She's not trying ta kill ya Red, I am, seriously" came a familiar voice from nearby.

"Motor Ed" Kim said, upon recognizing it "I never would have guessed you were involved."

"Believe it Red" Ed said, approaching the belt "and I've totally got a narly little revenge planned for you and blondie there, seriously."

"And how does Ember fit in to all of this?" Kim asked.

"I'm helping him" Ember explained, materializing from out of nowhere.

"Neat effect" Ron commented.

"See, I've totally joined this team since the last time you busted me" Ed explained "but my boss man wouldn't help me take you down, seriously. So I got a couple of my teammates together, and planned my perfect revenge, seriously."

"That would explain the cyborg in my car" Kim said.

"My bro Gearhead" Ed explained "I figured once he jacked your ride, it'd disable your mobility. And then my pal CF, took out your communications with your computer dude, seriously."

"But why kidnap Britina?" Kim asked.

"That was Ember's idea" Ed explained "she suggested we bag one of your pals to make sure you'd come to their rescue, seriously."

"Let her go, she's not the one you want revenge on" Kim said angrily.

"I would Red, but Ember has some plans for her, and you do not want to get this chick mad, seriously."

"Let's just say Britina is going to have a rather unfortunate 'accident'" Ember said, which elicited a muffled shriek from the pop singer.

"And as for you and your boy toy Red, I've planned the perfect death. See this conveyor belt? It leads to one narly smasher, which is gonna turn the two of you into mag car parts. Then I'll use you to totally trick out my monster truck, seriously."

"Car parts, made of humans?" Ron asked "that is sick and wrong!"

"Oh, and don't expect any help from your little weasel" Ed said "I've taken care of him too, seriously."

He pointed to a nearby birdcage where Rufus was locked. "He's a mole rat dude!" Ron shouted.

"Don't care bro, seriously" Ed said, starting the belt. "I know I should stay and watch you be killed and everything, but I've got a date with a monster truck, seriously. Later Red, not! Yaaaaah!" he said, performing his air guitar.

Then he and the other Bean Brigade members left.

"Okay KP, any plan you have to get out of here would be greatly appreciated!" Ron shouted.

Kim struggled against the bonds, but found that they still held firm.

"It's no good" Kim said "I can't reach my laser."

"C'mon KP, you've always figured out ways to get us out of stuff before" Ron said.

"You're right" Kim said, "I can do anything after all. Let's see…" and she began scanning their surroundings.

"If I can find a way to disable the inner gears of the machine, we might have a chance. Ron, can you give me your shoe?"

"I'll try" Ron said, attempting to slip off one of his sneakers.

He was successful and flipped it to Kim, who caught it in her mouth.

_Got to time this just right… _she thought. As she approached the crusher, she hurled the shoe towards the gears of the machine. As expected, it stopped them, and the machine.

"Way to go Kim!" Ron shouted happily.

"Nothing to it" Kim replied "now to get out of here and stop Motor Ed."

"Can I be of any assistance?" came a familiar voice.

"Wade?!" both teens exclaimed.

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Kim asked.

"When I found I couldn't contact you, I figured somebody was jamming the Kimmunicator" Wade explained "so I did a trace on the source of the disturbance and it led me here."

"Lucky for us" Kim said, "quick, untie us"; Wade did so, and Ron subsequently freed Rufus.

"Now what Kim?" Ron asked, "those villains Motor Ed has helping him are hardcore!"

"I brought the supersuit, just in case" Wade added.

"Wade, can you design the suit to battle ghosts?" Kim asked.

"Possibly, why, do you know any?"

"Let's just say I'll need it to deal with one of Motor Ed's new friends" Kim replied.

* * *

Speaking of Motor Ed, he and his BB buddies were hanging out a local tavern. Ed was currently engaged in a game of darts with Gearhead, with the cyborg proving to be quite the dart player.

"Red and her pal should be totally crushed into car parts by now, seriously" Ed said, "after this game we need to go back and pick 'em up."

"I still think it was a stupid idea to leave without anyone staying behind to watch them" Ember replied "you know heroes always escape when that happens."

"Chill Em, seriously" Ed said "I totally made sure there was no way Red could get out of that trap."

"I still think we should've left somebody behind" CF added.

Fine, you dudes think my trap isn't all that?" Ed asked "well let's go back to the junkyard, and I'll show you that Red is now a sweet chassis or something, seriously."

* * *

In the final chapter Kim, and her new enhanced supersuit, take on the baddies, and she has a special surprise for Ember.


	5. Kim strikes back

Within several minutes, Ed and the others returned to the scrap yard. Lo and behold, there was no sign of Kim or Ron.

"I told you dipstick!" Ember shouted.

"No way bro, where the heck could they be, seriously?" Ed asked, "my trap was foolproof."

"Obviously not, since you're clearly a fool" Kim said.

The villains turned and noticed Kim, now clad in her supersuit, standing not far away.

"Nice duds Red, too bad they won't help you against us, seriously" Ed replied "get her dudes, seriously!"

Gearhead ran forward and tried to punch Kim, but she avoided the blow and kicked him in the midsection.

"Perhaps some living metal will change your tune" CF said, aiming his control at a nearby scrap pile.

But Rufus jumped into his coat and began tickling him; "ha ha ha, stop that!" he said, dropping his control in the process.

"I'll take that" Ron said, grabbing it off the ground, "Hmm, I wonder how many channels this baby gets?"

"Give that back, it's very precise and delicate!" CF said, in between fits of laughter.

"I'll get it, jeez you are such a loser" Ember said, floating over towards Ron. "Okay blondie, give him back his remote or else!"

"You don't scare me" Ron said "actually, I'm lying, you terrify me a great deal."

Before Ember could do anything to him, however, Kim stepped between them.

"Protecting your geeky boyfriend?" Ember asked mockingly "that's sweet, but extremely stupid!"

Ember let loose with a blast from her guitar, but found to her shock that it had no effect on Kim.

"Impossible!" she shouted.

"Anything's possible for a Possible" Kim said calmly "see, when I escaped from Motor Ed's little deathtrap, I had Wade modify the suit to allow me a little more of a fair fight."

"Too bad I don't fight fair!" Ember said, going intangible and diving straight for Kim.

"KP!" Ron cried out, but it was too late, Ember had overshadowed her; or had she?

"Like I said, now it's a fair fight" Kim replied, making herself solid again, "sorry Ember, but your concert's been cancelled, permanently!"

Angrily, Ember fired a blast from her guitar, but the suit simply absorbed it.

"Back at ya" Kim said, releasing the blast and knocking the evil ghost rocker for a loop.

Satisfied, she turned her attentions to Ed, "I hope this wasn't your whole revenge, because if it was, it's pretty lame."

"Curse you Red!" Ed said "one of these days, I'm totally gonna get you for this, seriously."

"It'll have to wait till after your next prison stay" Kim said.

"Not happening dudette, seriously" Ed said, "me and my bros, we're checking out. But we will meet again Red, and next time, you're so gonna be scrap metal, seriously!"

With that, Ed turned and ran, with Gearhead close on his heels.

"At least we can take in the fat guy" Ron noted.

"Not happening" Ember said, "he may a disgusting oily slob, but he's my teammate too."

"Thanks, I think" CF replied.

Ember said nothing and kicked Ron into Kim, then grabbed the remote. "Here's your stupid remote thing" she said "now let's blow this place."

She grabbed CF and went intangible, but turned to look at Kim before she left.

"You and I have a score to settle" she said "and when we do, you won't have your little battlesuit to protect you!"

And with that, she flew away with the still intangible CF.

"That was freaky Kim" Ron commented "and what was with all that 'we have a score to settle' stuff? Do you really think we'll see her again?"

"Maybe" Kim replied, gazing into the sky "just maybe. I'm more worried about the new allies Motor Ed has found. I barely beat them before, and if he attacks again, with more…"

"Relax KP, you creamed those guys" Ron said.

"Only because of the supersuit" Kim explained "if I had to face them again, who knows how I'd fare?"

"Uh, you can do anything Kim" Ron said, "remember, it's like your motto or something."

"You're right, I'll worry about that if the time comes" Kim said "in the meantime, let's try to enjoy the sights while we're here."

"You think Britina will hook us up with recording contracts while we're here?" Ron asked, "cause 'the Naked Mole Rap' totally needs to go platinum."

"Platinum" Rufus added, as they walked away.

* * *

A few hours later, Ed and the others had reported back to Bean Brigade HQ.

"I totally cannot believe my plan didn't work" Ed complained "it was foolproof, seriously."

"Don't look at me" Ember said defensively, "I did my part just like you told me."

"Well I'm gonna seriously figure out what went wrong with this plan, and set up another one that will definitely put an end to Red."

"Count me in when you do" Ember said "I owe her."

"You owe a lot of people" CF noted.

"Cram it fat boy!" she responded angrily.

CF didn't have time to come forth with a witty retort, as Hannibal interrupted the proceedings.

"I don't know where y'all were, but that isn't important right now" he said. "I need ya to get ta the meeting room, on the double. It's time ta put my new plan into action."

"What new plan?" Ed asked.

"Y'all will find out when ya get to the meeting room, now move it!" Hannibal ordered.

The villains simply made their way down to the large council room, with Hannibal close behind, having little idea they'd be in for the biggest caper of their careers.

* * *

Next Time:

Hannibal enacts his most ambitious plan to date: travelling to the future to stockpile futuristic weapons so he can take over the present. The only ones standing between him, and total domination are a familiar quartet of shelled heroes, who just happen to be in the future. Can they stop the Bean Brigade, or will Hannibal succeed in his diabolical plan? The answer to this and more awaits in the next story "Time's Up pt. 1"


End file.
